


Time Stands Still for No One

by MamaKrolia



Series: SpaceMom's Honor Roll [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Kolivan x Krolia, One Shot, Post-Series, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, krolivan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaKrolia/pseuds/MamaKrolia
Summary: Prompt: Kinda want that sweet sweet Krolivan tbh xD I need more them cute~~~This is my first drabble written for "SpaceMom's Honor Roll" on Discord. We have an amazing SpaceFam!! Because I cannot give them all physical treats when they do a good, I have started an "Honor Roll" system, for when they have made a good grade, overcome something, or reached a goal or achievement. The reward is a Voltron drabble of their choosing, and the first one goes to our Matt, who not only got a perfect score, but extra credit on their assignment!~~~Matt,You are such a hardworking person and an amazing friend! I am so happy that you are part of my life and you never fail to brighten my day! I am super proud of you, not just for being an amazing person, but for sticking with it all even though you have so much on your plate. You are already an amazing light in the lives of our little family, but I have no doubt that you are destined for great things. You are beautiful inside and out and I can never stress that enough. Thank you for being awesome, and congratulations on that extra credit! Keep at it tiger and know that I've always got you!Love,SpaceMom





	Time Stands Still for No One

Kolivan gently tucked a piece of Krolia’s hair behind her ear and placed a chaste kiss against her cheek. While the action caught her off guard it was not unwelcome, and the fire in her cheeks burned with such an intensity she was certain her whole body would combust. Kolivan chuckled at her reaction, and wrapped his long, slender arms around her. Krolia allowed herself to relax completely, melting into him in a way that made their bodies seem like one. Things had changed between the two of them in this time of peace, though they had always been close, too close given their roles within the Blade of Marmora, they had never been close in such a way. Krolia had always pined of returning to her mate on Earth, and Kolivan had never imagined himself with a mate of his own, but as time changed, feelings and relationships did so as well. 

Krolia closed her eyes, taking in the soothing and now familiar rhythm of Kolivan’s heart, as Kolivan maneuvered as best he could to rest his cheek against her soft, violet hair. He too allowed his eyes to fall shut as he inhaled her scent and breathed out with a contented sigh, for it was only in moments like that, with her, that he could fully let down his own guard. Krolia brought her hand to rest on one of Kolivan’s, gently rubbing calming circles against his calloused skin, as she opened her eyes and breathed out. Her tone was full of relief and enrapturement as she spoke softly, “They really did it.” Kolivan opened his eyes as well, though he did not allow his skin to leave the bed of messy hair that tickled his cheeks in a welcome way.

The two stood in the conference room of the Capital building on Diabazaal, watching the bustling city below through large windows that reached from one end of the room to the other, and floor to ceiling. Though Krolia could not see his expression, she could hear the smile in Kolivan’s pitch, “We all did.” Krolia’s smile spread wide, from ear to ear, as she heard him speak, a voice that she’d known for nearly all her life now sending countless butterflies swarming in her stomach and a pleasing electricity up her spine. The blush reclaimed her cheeks, spreading to her ears and smoldered from deep within her, and she turn to bury her face into the crook of his arm. Krolia knew this feeling, she’d felt it before and swore that she’d never feel it again, but much like with her past mate, it couldn’t be helped, because love was not something you can fight or control.

Kolivan welcomed her affections and his smile, too, widened at the deeper touch. Unlike her, Kolivan had never felt anything like this before, and while the feeling was foreign it was nice and comfortable, and he greeted it with open arms. Each burn in his cheeks at her touch, each churn in his stomach as their eyes got lost in each other’s, and each galvanic jolt that hit nearly every nerve ending in his body when they closed the physical distance between them. They had always trusted each other with their lives, what more was it to trust each other with their hearts, especially in a time of peace and reformation when support and connection was needed the most?

They could have stayed like that for hours, and even if it were only minutes or seconds, every single passing of time they spent together felt like a small, and happily embraced, eternity. “I love you,” Kolivan whispered gently into her ear. “And I love  _ you _ ,” Krolia hummed against his arm in return. Time stands still for no one, but in moments like those, it’s as if time truly did not exist, and if there was anything the two of them could ever ask for once peace had been achieved, it was for their time together to never truly end.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your prize~ ♥
> 
> Just know there's more where that came from! Keep rocking it and getting them awesome grades! Stay strong, we all believe in you, and you've always got your SpaceFam if the going gets tough!


End file.
